


Stopwatch

by Sioux



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for end of “They Keep Killing Suzy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopwatch

Stopwatch

By Sioux

 

 

“If you’re interested I’ve still got a stopwatch,” Ianto said.

“So?” Jack replied.

“Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.”

“Oh yeah. I can think of a few,” Jack said, flashing his trademark grin.

“There’s quite a list.”

“I’ll send the others home early, see you my office in ten.”

“That’s ten minutes and counting,” Ianto replied, his thumb setting the stopwatch going.

 

 

“I thought you were going to stand me up!” Jack said.

“Sorry, couldn’t put my hands on the box. It wasn’t where we left it after last time.”

“Someone else been playing?”

“It would appear so.”

Ianto was unloading the tray. A decanter and two glasses from the boardroom, a dish of nuts and one of crisps, a box and a stopwatch. Jack poured them both a drink and put the dishes of nibbles out, one each side of his desk. Ianto took the box and opened it. He extracted the green backed board, emptied the tiles out at the side of the board then handed Jack a rack, retaining one for himself. He picked up his glass and took a healthy gulp.

“We are off duty, aren’t we?” Ianto asked.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Jack invited, unlacing and removing his shoes.

Ianto took his jacket off, folding it neatly and putting it on a chair, followed by his tie, then he loosened the first three buttons on his shirt.

“I could get used to that look,” Jack remarked.

“I’ll take the shirt off, if it’ll distract you enough,” Ianto replied, his eyes sparkling.

“That’s cheating!”

“Nothing of the sort.”

Jack rolled his shoulders whilst Ianto stretched his arms. They both picked up a tile and turned it face up. 

“I start,” Ianto said. Then he looked at Jack and said, “Prepare to lose!”

“Ianto, your mouth is writing cheques your body can’t cash. You are playing with the speed scrabble champion.”

“Soon to be ex-champion,” Ianto replied, picking out his first seven tiles.


End file.
